Je suis un sorcier, Audrey
by Damelith
Summary: [OS] Percy doit dire la vérité à Audrey, même s'il a terriblement peur qu'elle parte en courant en apprenant ce qu'il lui cache depuis toutes ces semaines.


**Bonjour les p'tits chats !**

Je reviens avec un petit OS sur un couple à propos duquel je n'ai jamais écrit, il s'agit de **Percy et Audrey**. C'est un texte écrit pour **L'Arbre à Textes de la page Facebook du Répertoire des fanfictions.** Quand j'ai vu l'image (celle qui illustre l'OS d'ailleurs), le thème, les mots et citations à insérer, j'ai tout de suite été inspirée, bien qu'il s'agisse de deux personnages que je n'ai jamais exploité. J'ai tenté le coup et maintenant je le partage avec vous.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Personnages :** Audrey Weasley et Percy Weasley  
 **Mots à insérer :** bibliothèque, sorcier  
 **Citation(s) à insérer :** " Audrey, j'ai un truc à te révéler. " et " Sorcier ? Dans le genre, magicien ? "  
 **Thème** : Révélation

* * *

D'un geste las, Percy retira ses lunettes et frotta ses yeux. Cela faisait presque trois heures maintenant qu'il lisait sans s'arrêter et il commençait à sentir la fatigue. Il inspira un grand coup, expira par la suite, avant de remettre ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Il rassembla ses affaires qu'il fourra dans son sac mais avant de partir, il avait quelque chose à faire.

Il balaya la bibliothèque du regard, constatant qu'elle était désormais presque vide, à part deux ou trois irréductibles étudiants. Percy, lui, contourna deux étagères avant de s'installer sur un banc, face à une jeune fille qui était tellement passionnée par sa lecture qu'elle était à deux doigts de plonger dans son livre. Il dut toussoter un peu pour qu'elle remarque sa présence et lève ses yeux bruns vers lui. Elle sourit aussitôt et le cœur de Percy s'affola dans sa poitrine. Parfois, il se trouvait ridicule de s'emballer autant face à un simple sourire.

\- Bonsoir Audrey, lui dit-il avec un sourire timide.

\- Bonsoir Percy ! Tu as terminé ta lecture du jour ?

Il hocha la tête tout en agitant le livre qu'il avait en main.

\- J'ai commencé « Les Hauts de Hurle-Vent » en début de semaine, sur tes conseils, et je l'ai terminé.

\- Alors, qu'en as-tu pensé ? C'est formidable, pas vrai ?

La dénommée Audrey se mit à faire un monologue sans fin à propos de ce livre mais Percy ne l'écoutait plus du tout, sa voix était devenue un bourdonnement flou dans ses oreilles. En réalité, il était surtout occupé à détailler la jeune femme, comme tout le temps, comme si elle était différente de la veille alors que pas du tout. Il regardait sa frange désordonnée qu'elle touchait tout le temps car des mèches brunes se posaient régulièrement sur ses cils. Il observait ses lèvres à peine maquillées d'un rouge à lèvres rosé, bouger au rythme de son monologue. Il regardait aussi ses doigts fins, sa bague en or qu'elle portait toujours à l'annulaire droit, ses boucles d'oreilles qui, aujourd'hui, étaient de petites ancres marines, l'encolure de son pull bordeaux qui était de travers, dévoilant sa clavicule gauche.

Il avait fait la connaissance d'Audrey quelques mois plus tôt, par le plus grand des hasards. Depuis deux ans, il avait pris l'habitude de venir régulièrement dans cette bibliothèque moldue située à deux pas de chez lui. Après la guerre, la perte de Fred, son nouveau travail à responsabilités au Ministère de la Magie, Percy avait trouvé dans cette bibliothèque une sorte d'échappatoire. Ici, entouré de moldus, personne ne le connaissait, personne ne savait quel odieux personnage il avait pu être. Alors il pouvait être qui il voulait.

Il y venait donc régulièrement, pour se perdre dans une lecture ou simplement pour flâner entre les étagères, parcourant du regard les couvertures des livres. Et un jour, son regard avait été attiré par cette jeune fille brune, assise en tailleur sur un banc, entourée de livres, de feuilles manuscrites, qui pianotait sur une machine, n'apprenant que plus tard que cela s'appelait un ordinateur. S'il croyait au coup de foudre, peut-être aurait-il employé cette expression pour qualifier ce qu'il avait ressenti en la voyant pour la première fois.

Il s'était passé quelques jours sans qu'il n'ose l'aborder. Elle était là tous les jours et, discrètement, il l'observait. Elle semblait si douce, rêveuse, un peu solitaire. Et puis un jour, il avait saisi sa chance. Alors qu'elle avait fait tomber une feuille par terre sans s'en rendre compte, Percy l'avait ramassée. Elle avait dans les oreilles des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas mais il avait vite compris qu'elle ne l'entendait pas. Il avait dû doucement tapoter son épaule pour qu'elle le remarque, qu'elle retire les choses de ses oreilles et qu'elle lui adresse son premier sourire.

\- Désolée, je n'entends rien avec les écouteurs, tu m'as parlé ?

\- Tu as fait tomber ça, lui avait-il simplement dit en lui tendant la feuille.

\- Oh seigneur, merci ! s'était-elle enthousiasmée. C'est un devoir hyper important, si je le perds, je suis fichue. Merci ! Merci beaucoup…

\- Percy.

\- Merci beaucoup, Percy. Moi c'est Audrey.

\- Enchanté Audrey. Qu'est-ce que tu étudies ?

S'il avait été lui-même surpris par son audace, Audrey n'y avait pas porté tant d'attention. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle étudiait la littérature anglaise. Il avait fait semblant de s'y intéresser mais il n'y comprenait rien. À cet instant, il s'était maudit de ne pas avoir mieux écouté son père lorsqu'il parlait des moldus.

Le lendemain, leurs routes s'étaient croisées à la sortie de la bibliothèque et ils avaient discuté. Le surlendemain, elle était venue le trouver pour lui demander si il n'avait pas un chargeur de Macbook Pro et, ne comprenant rien à la demande, il avait préféré dire non. Au fil des jours, un rituel s'était presque installé entre eux. L'un finissait toujours par trouver l'autre dans un coin de la bibliothèque, c'était presque un jeu, c'était à celui qui trouverait l'autre le premier. Ils discutaient beaucoup, parfois ils lisaient dans leur coin sans se parler, s'adressant simplement des regards ou des sourires de temps en temps. Elle lui parlait de ses études et il l'écoutait. Lorsqu'elle voulait qu'il parle de son travail, il éludait rapidement le sujet.

Avec Audrey, il pouvait être le Percy qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'être, tellement différent de celui qui avait fait souffrir sa famille par le passé. Différent du Percy orgueilleux, autoritaire, vaniteux, rigide, strict, avide de pouvoir et maniaque de l'ordre. Avec Audrey, tout paraissait naturel, comme si c'était le vrai lui qui ressortait, tel qu'il avait toujours voulu être. Tout était plus simple quand Audrey souriait, quand elle attachait ses cheveux avec ce qu'elle appelait un crayon à papier, quand elle mordillait son ongle du pouce quand elle réfléchissait, quand elle gonflait ses joues sous l'exaspération quand elle ne trouvait pas quelque chose au fond de son sac, quand elle riait à ses propres blagues un peu nulles, quand elle avait de la sauce de sa salade César au coin de la bouche et qu'il le lui faisait remarquer.

Pourtant, quelque chose coinçait. Audrey ignorait un léger détail à propos de Percy : il était un sorcier. À chaque fois qu'il avait voulu le lui dire, il s'était ravisé par peur de la faire fuir, qu'elle ne comprenne pas, qu'elle le prenne pour fou. Qu'Audrey s'éloigne de lui était devenu sa pire crainte, son cauchemar. Pourtant, il commençait à avoir du mal à lui cacher cette partie de lui. Parfois il utilisait des expressions sorcières ou faisait un lapsus à propos de baguette ou de Poudlard. Jusqu'ici il avait réussi à retomber sur ses pattes mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Et puis, il lui devait la vérité. Premièrement parce qu'elle était honnête avec lui, qu'elle lui parlait ouvertement de ses études, de sa famille, de ses amis, de ses petits tracas. Et deuxièmement parce qu'il mourrait d'envie d'aller plus loin, de l'embrasser, de franchir ce pas mais il ne pouvait pas le faire sans qu'elle soit au courant.

Ce matin-là il s'était réveillé avec la ferme intention de tout lui dire, quitte à ce qu'elle parte en courant, mais il avait abandonné lorsqu'après son monologue sur « Les Hauts de Hurle-Vent », elle avait poussé un cri d'effroi en constatant l'heure qu'il était. Elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue, s'était platement excusée pour ce départ précipité et avait quitté la bibliothèque, le laissant là, ses doigts glissant sur sa joue là où elle avait posé ses lèvres quelques secondes plus tôt.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quelques jours plus tard, Percy et Audrey étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre à la bibliothèque. La jeune femme rédigeait sa dissertation sur Shakespeare tandis que Percy, lui, lisait « Docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde ». Enfin, lire était un grand mot. Lorsqu'il arrivait à la fin d'une phrase, il était incapable de dire ce qu'il venait de lire tant il était peu concentré.

\- Tu savais qu'on recense soixante-quatre morts dans les onze tragédies de Shakespeare ? lui apprit Audrey. Ça fait environ six décès par pièce… C'est énorme.

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux et qu'il rencontra ses pupilles brunes, Percy fut pris d'une impulsion jusqu'ici refrénée.

\- Audrey, j'ai un truc à te révéler.

Elle fronça les sourcils sous l'étonnement et stoppa net son mordillage de crayon.

\- Ok… Je t'écoute.

Son étonnement se dissipa rapidement et elle lui sourit. Percy rassembla tout son courage d'ancien Gryffondor et inspira longuement avant de se lancer.

\- Je suis un sorcier, lâcha-t-il brusquement, sans vraiment bien articuler.

\- Un sorcier ? répéta Audrey en plissant un peu les yeux.

Percy hocha la tête, tout en cachant ses mains tremblantes sous la table. Face à son mutisme, la jeune femme reprit.

\- Sorcier ? Dans le genre, magicien ?

\- Hum, pas vraiment, c'est plus compliqué que ça…

\- Explique-toi alors, Percy.

Elle semblait suspicieuse et le jeune homme ne pouvait désormais plus reculer. De toute façon, il n'en avait pas envie. Il aimait beaucoup Audrey, il lui devait la vérité. Alors il se leva du banc, l'enjamba habilement et tendit sa main à la jeune femme.

\- Je vais te montrer, tu me suis ?

Audrey avisa sa main avec méfiance.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? ajouta Percy sans la lâcher des yeux.

Finalement, elle hocha la tête et prit sa main. Il l'entraîna au fond de la bibliothèque, dans cette allée où personne n'allait car elle contenait les livres les moins recherchés. Nerveux, Percy lâcha sa main et se gratta la nuque. Il voulait lui montrer mais maintenant qu'il y était, il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Malgré tout, il pensa qu'une légère mise en garde était la bienvenue.

\- Tu vas voir des choses qui risquent de remettre en question tes croyances, la prévint-il. Ça va certainement te paraître bizarre, peut-être même inhumain ou impossible mais je te demande juste de croire à l'impossible, ok ?

Audrey hocha la tête, sans savoir où il voulait en venir. Percy sortit sa baguette qui était rangée dans sa veste et utilisa un sortilège informulé pour faire apparaître une fleur dans sa main, une marguerite blanche qu'il glissa derrière l'oreille d'une Audrey stupéfaite. Elle le fixait, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Elle semblait même avoir arrêté de respirer.

\- Voilà pour la révélation du jour, ironisa Percy pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Co...Comment tu… Comment tu as fait ça ? bafouilla Audrey en retirant la fleur de ses cheveux pour la regarder sous toutes les coutures, comme pour vérifier qu'elle était bien réelle.

\- C'est de la magie, répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Il y a un truc, c'est ça ? Ce n'est pas _vraiment_ une baguette magique. Cette fleur était dans ta main depuis le début, non ?

\- Je vois, constata Percy.

Évidemment elle ne le croyait pas et c'était totalement légitime. Alors, sans crier gare, il lança un Accio qui fit venir à eux un des derniers livres de l'étagère. Audrey laissa échapper un cri d'effroi avant de plaquer ses mains contre sa bouche.

\- Je suis un sorcier, Audrey. C'est de la magie. Il y a tout un monde qui t'est inconnu, dont vous ne soupçonnez pas l'existence. Un monde magique absolument merveilleux et différent du monde moldu… enfin, de ton monde.

Audrey ne répondit pas. Elle prit délicatement la baguette de Percy et l'examina de près, la faisant glisser entre ses doigts. Le jeune homme n'osait plus rien dire, préférant lui laisser le temps d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de voir et d'entendre. Malgré tout, son silence l'angoissait. Même si elle n'était pas partie en courant, il craignait qu'elle ne veuille plus lui adresser la parole, le trouvant bizarre.

\- Ce monde dont tu parles, dit-elle finalement. Où est-il ? Qu'a-t-il de différent de celui-là ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

\- Il est invisible aux yeux des gens non-sorciers. Les différences sont tellement nombreuses que je ne saurais toutes te les énumérer. Nous n'avons pas ce que vous appelez l'électricité, par exemple. Si j'ai besoin d'une source de lumière, j'utilise ma baguette.

Il récupéra sa baguette et il lui suffit d'un _Lumos_ pour qu'elle produise une lumière. Audrey écarquilla encore les yeux sous la surprise et Percy prononça un _Nox_ qui éteignit la lumière.

\- Je suis ici parce que si notre monde vous est difficilement accessible, votre monde m'est accessible.

\- Et pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Je pourrais tout raconter.

\- Premièrement, je sais que tu ne le feras pas, répliqua aussitôt Percy. Deuxièmement, je te fais confiance et troisièmement, il me suffirait d'un seul sort pour effacer ta mémoire. Mais si je te dis tout ça c'est par souci d'honnêteté. Je t'apprécie énormément, Audrey, plus les semaines passent plus je sens qu'on se rapproche et que mes sentiments pour toi évoluent. Je te dois la vérité.

Il vit doucement les traits du visage de la jeune femme se décrisper et ses épaules se détendre. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait la chamade. Il ne pouvait la lâcher des yeux. Il avait comme l'impression qu'elle était en train de le sonder, de vérifier qu'il ne se payait pas sa tête.

\- Dans ta famille, vous êtes tous comme ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Percy mit de côté la déception qu'il ressentit en constatant qu'elle ne rebondissait pas sur son aveu concernant ses sentiments.

\- Hum. Mes parents, mes frères, ma sœur.

\- Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas dans ton monde ? Je veux dire, si j'avais des pouvoirs magiques, tu peux être sûr que je passerais mon temps à jouer avec.

\- Pour moi c'est normal d'utiliser la magie, je suis entouré de ça depuis ma naissance. En réalité, il y a eu une guerre dans mon monde il y a deux ans, une guerre très destructrice à laquelle j'ai participé et dans laquelle j'ai perdu un de mes frères. Son décès a vraiment ébranlé l'équilibre de ma famille même si maintenant, ça va mieux. Avant ça, avant cette guerre, j'étais quelqu'un de relativement odieux. J'étais très strict, très autoritaire, très suffisant, orgueilleux, dédaigneux. Oui, tu peux faire cette tête, j'étais vraiment le gendre idéal !

Son ironie eut au moins le mérite de la faire rire avant qu'il reprenne.

\- Je me suis excusé auprès de ma famille pour le mauvais comportement que j'ai eu. Et après avoir perdu Fred, je me suis rendu compte à quel point mon attitude avait été déplorable. Ils avaient besoin de moi, ma mère avait besoin de tous ses enfants, ma petite sœur a été très fragilisée, je devais être là pour elles. Pour mes frères aussi, surtout pour George qui venait de perdre son frère jumeau.

Percy baissa les yeux sur sa main qu'Audrey venait de prendre dans la sienne, se rapprochant de lui d'un petit pas.

\- J'ai eu besoin de souffler après la guerre, de me détacher de ça, de mon travail à responsabilités et j'ai trouvé refuge dans cette bibliothèque. Avec toi. Ici, personne ne peut me juger sur la personne que j'ai été, personne ne me parle de la guerre, de Fred. Je peux être le Percy que j'aurais toujours dû être.

\- Le Percy que je connais n'est pas comme celui que tu as décrit avant.

\- Je sais. J'ai relativement changé à ton contact, sans que tu t'en rendes compte.

Audrey rougit et baissa les yeux en souriant. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle glissa à nouveau la marguerite derrière son oreille.

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne me parles jamais de ton travail ?

\- Comment aurais-tu réagi si je t'avais dit que je travaillais au Ministère de la Magie comme assistant du directeur du Département des Transports Magiques ?

\- Hum… J'aurais rigolé, je pense.

\- Voilà, c'est pour ça que je restais évasif ou que je changeais de sujet.

\- Je comprends, oui.

Sa main toujours dans la sienne, Audrey commença à jouer avec ses doigts, nerveusement, le regard fuyant.

\- Et… dans ton monde, est-ce que les sorciers fréquentent des gens normaux ?

Quand elle se décida à le regarder, les pommettes rosies et avec ce sourire timide, Percy se sentit fondre de l'intérieur.

\- Ça arrive, oui. Pourquoi ? osa-t-il demander, avec une fausse naïveté.

\- Parce qu'il se pourrait que j'aie des sentiments pour toi moi aussi.

Bien qu'il aurait voulu faire le premier pas, celui-ci vint d'Audrey. Elle réduisit au maximum l'espace entre eux et le regarda à nouveau, se mordillant timidement la lèvre inférieure. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds avant de déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Percy, dont le cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant une seconde avant de faire une embardée folle. Il déposa sa main de libre contre sa hanche et répondit à son baiser avec une tendresse qu'il ne se soupçonnait pas capable d'avoir.

Audrey n'était pas partie en courant après sa révélation, au contraire.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire cet OS que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.**

Maintenant, **laissons Percy et Audrey vivre la vie qu'ils auront décidé de mener...** Mais j'aime cette idée d'une Audrey moldue. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Et puis, Arthur Weasley en serait plus que ravi, non ? ;)

N'hésitez pas à rejoindre la page du Répertoire sur Facebook, d'ailleurs !

 **Du love pour vous, à bientôt !**


End file.
